


Take a F*cking Dip, Babe

by RaiofSunshine



Series: StaticMoth Week [4]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bath Sex, Bottom Vox, Come Inflation, Drabble, Erotic Electrostimulation, M/M, Overstimulation, tummy bulge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:08:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25419706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaiofSunshine/pseuds/RaiofSunshine
Summary: Splish splash Val was taking a bath~
Relationships: Valentino/Vox (Hazbin Hotel)
Series: StaticMoth Week [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1836049
Comments: 10
Kudos: 164





	Take a F*cking Dip, Babe

**Author's Note:**

> ~Day 4: Bath Time~

"Baaabe, get in the baaath~" Valentino's whiney drawl bounced off the walls in the bathroom, emphasizing the needy chirps sprinkled in.

Vox didn't bother turning around, instead shooting the moth a pointed glare in the reflection of the mirror he stood in front of. "You gonna pay to repair my screen when it gets waterlogged?" He wiped away smudges and streaks on his face, his microfiber cloth gentle on the glass.

The lascivious overlord relaxed in his cloudy pink and obnoxiously huge tub, pectorals just above steaming, distilled bath water. His mouth curled at each end into a cheshire smirk. "Who said ya gotta worry about ya head gettin' wet?" Tendril of a tongue poked out betwixt razored red teeth, gold glinting among them.

The televised hype man rolled the eyes on his screen, shaking it in disbelief. "Of course it will, you dip. Why wouldn't it if I'm getting in the tub?"

"I mean...I really just want ya ass in here~" The suggestive lilt to his sentence didn't go unnoticed, Vox stilling as he glanced at the pimp in the mirror. Valentino was unashamedly devouring the form of his lover with his eyes as Vox stood, clad in only sleeping shorts as he got ready to lay down.

The perverted insect looked smug as one claw slid down in the water. There was no mistaking the lazy pumping action of his wrist, water swaying to and fro in rhythm, the ripples moving as if coaxing the television demon's arousal.

Tingling sparks gathered between his hips as he felt the effect Valentino had on him, erection tenting the front of his thin shorts steadily. Maybe he could indulge the lecher for once.

~ ~ ~ ~

Valentino didn't know a non-animal demon could look so downright feral until he'd been with Vox. The overzealous pimp had a deathgrip on the tub, each of his claws slowly losing circulation, while steely grey hips moved in a crazed frenzy above his waist.

He could feel the pre being practically milked from his throbbing cock, Vox moving with such desperation to piston the massive shaft in his hyper-eager hole. Valentino couldn't bring himself to regret the pain he had brought upon himself with his taunting, knowing full well that he would gladly sit through hours of being sheathed in the media overlord's stingingly electric ass.

If fucking a microwave was a kink, then he supposed he'd be the king of it, because everytime Vox squeezed down on him, he saw whole damn galaxies. Through his blurred vision, he could make out the ghastly blue tongue hanging out of the television screen. Shock-me-cerulean drool dripped off of it as its owner screeched a low frequency in response to the plentiful ecstasy.

Boiling hot spunk was churning violently in his sac as it tightened, readying itself for a climax. He sure as fuck didn't want to cum first, but if he was going to anyway, then he at least wanted Vox to be a close second. Releasing his grip on the tub's edge, he wiggled his digits, letting the blood come back before grabbing onto bouncing hips with lower claws.

Vox appeared momentarily surprised, until the hold became a bruising grip, Valentino taking control to slam the smaller sinner down on him. The sexual extraordinaire knew just where to aim, having abused the sensitive prostate countless times. Upper claws were drawn like magnets to perked nipples, their azure hue stark against the skin that surrounded them as Valentino tuned in roughly to Tokyo.

A shrill broadcast beep sounded off, Vox's insides closing in a vice grip around the cock buried in him just as it erupted. The pornographic regent let out a possessive snarl, teeth bared while volleys of his volcanic cream made its home in the zip-zapping rectum. An already extended belly grew further as the bulging outline of his erection was joined by an ungodly reserve of sperm. 

Vox's orgasm was strong enough that he let off a discharge of electricity, the lights in the bathroom bursting in a show of sparks. From the sudden pitch black of the room, Valentino's chuckle echoed breathlessly, "Fuck, sugar tits...least it wasn't ya screen."


End file.
